


Scenes Unseen

by bettername2come



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Flash 1x16, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens between Dante getting hit with the cold gun and Cisco arriving at STAR Labs in 1x16 "Rogue Time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I watch this episode, it surprises me that Cisco is wearing the blazer he had on earlier. Which means Snart had to have given it back to him. Which meant there was weird awkwardness to mine for fanfic.

Leonard Snart is crouched down next to Cisco and Dante. His weapon’s not aimed at either of them, but it’s still held tight in his grip, still a threat. And Dante’s gasping in pain on the floor. And there’s nothing Cisco can do to stop that. Nothing except give Snart what he wants. Nothing except sell out one of his best friends. Sacrifice Barry and the safety of his family for the sake of his own. Cisco hears the weapon begin to charge again. “Who is he?” Snart asks again, sounding just a little more annoyed, aiming the gun back in Dante’s direction.

“Barry Allen!” Cisco shouts. 

Snart aims the weapon back at the floor and looks Cisco in the eye, trying to determine if he’s lying or not. “Who the hell is Barry Allen?” 

Cisco’s focus is on Dante as he tries to remember everything he’s ever learned about treating hypothermia and frostbite. It takes him a second to realize Snart’s question isn’t rhetorical. He swallows, trying to figure out how to answer the question without giving too much away. “He’s a CSI for the CCPD.” 

Snart laughs. “He’s a cop. How fitting.” Snart reaches into his pocket and flicks out a switchblade. 

Cisco jumps, moving his body in between Snart and his brother. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

Snart’s face softens just a little. “Relax, kid. A deal’s a deal.” He reaches for Cisco’s hands, slicing through ropes before moving on to Dante’s. He walks away, leaving Cisco alone with his brother. 

“Dante, man, are you okay?” Cisco asks. He puts his hand over Dante’s, trying to share some warmth, trying not to cause him any more pain. Dante lets out a gasp, still not speaking. “It’s gonna be okay, it’s gonna be okay,” Cisco says, praying to God he’s not lying. Cisco feels something touch his shoulder and jumps. His blazer. Cold is standing there holding his jacket out to him. Wordlessly, Cisco shrugs into the jacket. Captain Cold stares at him for a moment. 

“Are you gonna help him up?” 

“What?” 

Snart sighs like he’s explained this a thousand times. “I told you, he needs medical treatment. You told me who the Flash is. He gets it. Get him to the car.” He walks away toward the back door of the house. 

Cisco doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls Dante to his feet and follows Snart out to the car, wrangling him into the backseat and taking a seat beside him. 

The ride is short. Quiet. Cisco catches Snart’s gaze in the rearview mirror a few times, resisting the urge to flinch and turn away, trying not to show fear and trying not to show how badly he’d like to shoot him with the cold gun he _just freaking built_ so the guy _wouldn’t_ hurt his brother. 

Suddenly, Snart pulls to a stop outside of the hospital. 

“See ya around, Cisco,” Snart says, that stupid little smirk on his face. 

Cisco leads Dante into the emergency room. “Can we get some help over here?” he shouts. 

A nurse hurries over to him and takes in Dante’s condition. “What happened?” 

“Frostbite. Captain Cold – Leonard Snart shot him.” 

The nurse’s eyes widen, and Cisco can see that she wants to ask a thousand more questions but she just nods as she gets Dante into a wheelchair and leads him to an exam room. 

* 

It takes a while to sort out the paperwork crap – insurance, medical histories, and Cisco just wants to scream at the very nice woman at the reception desk because _my brother got shot by a supervillain, do you get that, lady?_

Eventually he gets the new he wants to hear. Dante’s hands are going to be okay, they just want to monitor him for a few more hours to be sure about the concussion, and Cisco can go in if he wants to. 

Cisco wants to. And he doesn’t want to because this crap is _his fault_ and Dante never would have had to deal with this if they'd just taken him and _it should've been him._

“Yeah, I just, I need to go call our parents. Let them know.” 

But Cisco doesn’t call his parents. He walks around the corner and keeps walks the two miles to STAR Labs because he doesn’t have his phone and he knows Barry and Caitlin have figured out what happened by now. 

They don’t hear him come in. “We’re gonna get Cisco back,” Dr. Wells says. 

“I’m back.”


End file.
